


What's Mine is You.

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little "morning after the first night" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is You.

Bruce woke up slowly as the first rays of sunshine filtered through the bedroom window. He stretched luxuriously under the silk sheets and as he turned on his side, bumped his nose against something solid and warm. His eyes flew open, memories of the previous night flooding his mind.

"Hey," said Clark looking at him, an air of uncertainty on his face.

"Hey--" Bruce started, then frowned as he realized he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to call him.

Clark frowned as well. "What's--" He cut himself off with a sigh, then looking slightly flustered said, "I should probably just leave..."

Before Clark had time to throw the covers off himself, however, Bruce reached and caught his arm. "No, no," he said. "I was just wondering..." He shrugged before adding, "This is silly, I'm sure, but I was simply wondering what name you prefer to be called."

"Name?" Clark echoed, frowning again.

"Well yeah... You're both Clark Kent and Kal-El of Krypton," Bruce explained, suddenly feeling embarrassed for asking a question to which he should already have known the answer. "Is either one _more_ you? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to call you. Besides Superman, obviously..."

"Oh, _that_ name," Clark replied as relief seemed to wash over his face. "I thought you meant...Well, never mind." He waved a hand dismissively. "I guess it doesn't really matter, to be honest. Most people call me Clark, but they have no idea there's anything else they could call me. Diana likes to call me Kal, and that's fine too. I suppose it all depends on what _you_ prefer to call me. Either, or both. In the end, it's still me."

"I see," said Bruce nodding, then he yawned and closed his eyes again. Letting go of Clark's arm, he reached for his hand instead, loosely twining their fingers together.

For a moment they lay there quietly, Clark looking up at the textured ceiling, and Bruce eyes closed, his nose against Clark's upper arm.

Clark cleared his throat, then almost timidly asked, "So?"

"Mmm?" Bruce replied sleepily.

"Which will it be?"

"Oh... I haven't decided yet," Bruce told him after a moment. Then he wrapped a possessive arm over Clark's chest, sliding a leg between his and said, "Right now, I think I'd just like to call you mine."

Clark smiled, then softly whispered, "I'd like that, too."

"Mine," said Bruce and he brushed a kiss on Clark's skin, before letting sleep claim him again.

=> End.


End file.
